1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of successive portions of cableway made of plastic material and of means for assembling such portions, and to a process for employing this combination.
2. History of the Related Art
In order to support electrical cables or other piping with respect to walls or ceilings, cableways are used composed of successive portions connected by assembly means. The portions in question may be made of plastic material of profiles having a U-shaped cross section of which the free edges comprise a flange parallel to the bottom and oriented inwardly. Time successive portions are generally connected by bolted fish plates, which necessitates holes in the portions. In fact, as the portions are made by extrusion, it is not possible to provide holes in their walls at the moment of manufacture.
It will be readily understood that the operations of securing the successive portions end to end are thus long and expensive.
The improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention aim at overcoming these drawbacks and at allowing the connection of the different successive portions of a cableway of plastic material to be effected simply and rapidly.
In conventional manner, it is often provided to close the open side of the portions by means of a cover which covers the side and clips with respect to the free edges of the flanges of the portions.